The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electrical networks, and more specifically, to validating models of electrical networks.
A utility company may control many aspects of an electrical network under its management. For example, the utility company may control which components are present in the electrical network (e.g., power sources, transmission lines, transformers, capacitors, switches, and the like), how these components are relatively positioned and connected relative to one another within the electrical network, and how these components operate. Accordingly, the utility company may, at various points in time, desire to alter one or more parameters of the electrical network. That is, the utility company may desire to add components to or remove components from the electrical network, change the connectivity of components in the electrical network, or change the operational parameters of the components of the electrical network when performing maintenance, upgrades, or repairs to the electrical network.